powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Arsenal (Dairanger)
The following is a list of all the weapons, vehicles, and mecha in the Dairanger arsenal. Aura Changer Also see: Magna Defender Morpher "Chi-Power Heavenform! Aura Changer!" Aura Changer (オーラチェンジャー, Ōra Chenjā): The two-piece transformation brace of the core Dairangers which also sparks their Chi. It is activated by extending a key from the right piece and inserting it into the left piece. The transformation call is "Chi-Power Tenshin!, Aura Changer" (気力転身! オーラチェンジャー, Kiryoku Tenshin Ōra Chenjā). The left piece can also be used as a communication device. Kiba Changer "Chi-Power Heavenform! Kiba Changer!" Kiba Changer (キバチェンジャー, Kiba Chenjā, Fang Changer): Kou's own transformation device. It has a golden key that is inserted into a brace similar to the Aura Changer's left piece. The transformation call is "Chi-Power Heavenform! Kiba Changer" (気力転身! キバチェンジャー, Kiryoku Tenshin Kiba Chenjā). Weapons Dairen Rod Dairen Rod (ダイレンロッド, Dairen Roddo): A red staff that each of the core Dairangers possess. Each Dairanger possesses an individual blade that can be attached to their Dairen Rod - a naginata for Ryuuranger, a bladed sasumata for Shishiranger, a monk's spade for Tenmaranger, a RodArrow (a spear) for Qilinranger, and a bladed monk's cudgel for Hououranger. They can also magically transform into other weapons; Double Dragon Swords (双竜剣, Sōryūken) for Ryuuranger, a Lion Staff (獅子棍棒, Shishi Konbō) for Shishiranger, Pegasus Nunchakus (テンマヌンチャク, Tenma Nunchaku) for TenmaRanger, a Qilin 9-Part Whip (麒麟九節鞭, Kirin Ku-setsu Ben) for Qilinranger, and a Phoenix Spear (ヤリホウオウ, Yari Hōō) for Hououranger. Dai-ar-doubleswords.jpg Dai-ar-pegasusnunchaku.jpg Dai-ar-phoenixspear.jpg Dai-ar-lionstaff.jpg Dai-ar-ninesectionstaff.jpg Dai Buster Dai Buster (ダイバスター, Dai Basutā): A laser gun that is formed when the two sidearms are combined. It can be used to fire a laser rope so that the Dairangers can board their Mythical Chi Beasts. *'Star Sword' (スターソード, Sutā Sōdo): A longsword that becomes the barrel of the Dai Buster. It is also used for the Mythical Chi Beast Summon. *'Star Cutter' (スターカッター, Sutā Kattā): A dagger that becomes the grip of the Dai Buster. Heavenly Treasure Lai-Lai Jewels Heavenly Treasure Lai-Lai Jewels (天宝来来の玉, Tenpōrairai no Tama): Seven pearls that contain the energy of the Mythical Qi Beasts. The first five, which Lin found in China, are used as ammunition in the Super Qi-Power Bazooka. The two other Lai-Lai Jewels belong to Kou & Kameo (which is more like a crystal). To appease Daijinryuu's wrath, the Lai-Lai Jewels leave the Dairangers. 50 years later, the five primary jewels resurfaced in the new Dairangers' hands. greensphere.jpg bluesphere.jpg pinksphere.jpg yellowsphere.jpg redsphere.jpg Dairinkens Dairinkens (大輪剣, Dairinken, Big Wheel Blades): Circular bladed weapons given to the Dairangers by Grandmaster Yufang in episode 14. By using their Chi power, they are able to launch them from their palms. When used altogether, the Dairangers can perform the finishing technique Dairinken Chi Power Shot. Byakkoshinken Also see: Saba Byakkoshinken (白虎真剣, Byakkoshinken, White-Tiger True-Sword): known as Byakko for short, is an enchanted talking saber Grandmaster Yufang placed within a stone until the one chosen to wield it arrives. That day occured when Kou Hoshinsei removed the weapon from its resting place. Byakko offered to help Kou as KibaRanger, voicing-over for him upon his debut as KibaRanger until the other Dairangers found out about Kou's secret identity, as well as co-piloting Mythical Chi Beast Won Tiger. He could also control Kou's body while fighting as KibaRanger. Super Chi-Power Bazooka See also: Power Cannon Super Chi-Power Bazooka (スーパー気力バズーカ, Sūpā Kiryoku Bazūka): The team's upgraded finisher, received in episode 30. A dragon themed bazooka given to the Dairangers by Grandmaster Yufang and empowered by the Dairangers (and Kameo's) Lai Lai Jewels. Mecha "Mythical Summoning!" The zords used by the Dairangers. The Mythical Chi Beasts are ancient god-like animals that could be controlled by those of the Dai Tribe. Mythical Chi Beast/Warrior Ryuuseioh See also: Red Dragon Thunderzord "Mythical Summoning! Ryuuseioh!" "Ryuuseioh, Warrior Change!" The Mythical Chi Beast Ryuuseioh '(気伝獣龍星王,, ''Kidenjū Ryūseiō, Dragon Star King) is controlled by RyuuRanger. First appears in episode 1. At first, Kaku had to use his qi energy to control Ryuuseioh, until Lin Tenpusei was transported to China to find the five Heavenly Treasure Lai-Lai Jewels and revived the other four Mythical Chi Beasts. First introduced in episode 1. Ryuuseioh can breath streams of fire from his mouth called Big Blaze. Helped out in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. In warrior mode, Ryuuseioh can use the '''Flying Dragon Rod to perform the Windmill Kick, Super Windmill, and then the Great Windmill Slice finisher. Heavenly Chi Palace See also: Thunderzord Assault Team "Shisei Fusion! Heavenly Chi Palace!" The Four Star Fusion 'Heavenly Chi Palace '(四星合体天空気殿,, Shisei Gattai Tenkū Kiden) is the combination of four of the Mythical Chi Beasts. First introduced in episode 6. Mythical Chi Warrior Ryuuseioh can ride on it, and is capable of high-speed flight. Aside from riding on it, Ryuuseioh can fly off it through the air and perform Heavenly Great Windmill finisher. Goes on top of Heavy Armor Chi Palace. Mythical Chi Beast Star-Shishi See also: Lion Thunderzord "Mythical Summoning! Star-Shishi!" The Mythical Chi Beast Star-Shishi '(気伝獣星獅子, ''Kidenjū Sei-Shishi) is controlled by ShishiRanger. Revived in episode 6. This lion can create mists to conceal itself and can create illusions with its Big Mirage attack. Forms the frontal center of Heavenly Chi Palace, Dairen'oh's helmet, body armor, belt ornament, and arm armor, Kibadaioh's back and shoulders. Mythical Chi Beast Star-Tenma See also: Unicorn Thunderzord "Mythical Summoning! Star-Tenma!" The '''Mythical Chi Beast Star-Tenma (気伝獣星天馬, Kidenjū Sei-Tenma) is controlled by TenmaRanger. Revived in episode 6. This Pegasus can throw boulders at its enemies and control gravity with its Big Gravity attack. Forms Heavenly Chi Palace's right side, right leg armor for Dairen'oh and Kibadaioh. Mythical Chi Beast Star-Kirin See also: Griffin Thunderzord "Mythical Summoning! Star-Kirin!" The Mythical Chi Beast Star-Kirin (気伝獣星麒麟,, Kidenjū Sei-Kirin) is controlled by KirinRanger. Revived in episode 6. This Qilin can shoot fireballs out of its mouth, and control time with its Big Time attack. Forms Heavenly Chi Palace's left side, left leg armor for Dairen'oh and Kibadaioh. Mythical Chi Beast Star-Houou See also: Firebird Thunderzord "Mythical Summoning! Star-Houou!" The Mythical Chi Beast Star-Houou (気伝獣星鳳凰,, Kidenjū Sei-Hōō) is controlled by HououRanger. Revived in episode 6. This Chinese Phoenix can fire laser blasts and generate whirlwinds with its Big Whirlwind attack. Forms the rear of Heavenly Chi Palace, a belt for Dairen'oh and the tip of the DaiJavelin, and Kibadaioh's weapon. Dairen'oh See also: Thunder Megazord (Mighty Morphin) "Gosei Fusion! Dairen'oh!" Gosei Fusion Dairen'oh '(五星合体大連王, ''Gosei Gattai Dairen'ō; Five Star Fusion Great Union King) is the combination of the five Mythical Chi Beasts. First introduced in episode 8. He wields the '''Dai Javelin and the Great King Sword '(大王剣,,,,,,, ''Daiōken), with which he performs his finisher, the ''Gailing Wind Rage Waves (疾風怒濤, ''Shippū Dotō) attack. Another attack is the Chi Kung Shot ''(気功弾,, ''Kikōdan). Dairen'oh appears and his power helped to power up GaoKing in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Image:MMPR Thunder Megazord.jpg|Dairen'oh with Dai Javelin Image:MMPR Thundermegazord Head.jpg|Dairen'oh Head Image:MMPR_Thunder Megazord_Sword.jpg|Daioh Sword Image:MMPR_Thunder Megazord_Attacks.jpg|Gailing Wind Rage Waves Mythical Chi Beast/Warrior Won Tiger See also: Tigerzord "Mythical Summoning! Won Tiger!" "Won Tiger, Warrior Change!" The 'Mythical Chi Beast Won Tiger '(気伝獣ウォンタイガー, Kidenju Won Tiger; King Tiger) is controlled by KibaRanger. Was born in episode 22 by the combined powers of Kaku along with the five Dairangers for KibaRanger. In Warrior mode, Won Tiger is armed with the 'Golden Sword '(黄金剣,, Ōgonken) and 7 Legendary Chi Treasure Pearls in its cockpit which correlate to both the seven days of the Japanese week, as well as the Japanese elements; :Moon (Monday) :Fire (Tuesday) :Water (Wednesday) :Wood (Thursday) :Metal (Friday) :Earth (Saturday) :Sun (Sunday) Kibadaioh See also: Mega Tigerzord "Shinsei Fusion! Kibadaioh!" 'Shinsei Gattai Kibadaioh '(新星合体牙大王, Shinsei Gattai KibaDaiō; Nova Fusion Fang Great King) is the combination of Won Tiger and Heavenly Chi Palace. First introduced in episode 22. Some of its attacks include Great Chi Power Punch ''(大気力パンチ, ''Dai Kiryoku Panchi) and the Flying Sword - Smash to Atoms ''(木端微塵, ''Hishou Ken Koppamijin) finisher, which is performed by shooting Star-Houou at the enemy like a missile. Super Mythical Chi Beast/Warrior Daimugen See also: Tor the Shuttlezord "Super Mythical Chi Beast, Daimugen!" "Daimugen, Super Warrior Change!" First introduced in episode 31. Super Mythical Chi Beast Daimugen (超気伝獣ダイムゲン,, Chō Kidenjū Daimugen; Great Infinity) resembles a giant tortoise who turned into Kameo to escape the fighting between the Dai and Gorma Tribes. However, he resumed his true form in the present when his friend Kazu was in danger from the Gorma Four Deva Kings. Since then, Daimugen appears only when the Dairangers need his aid. Eventually, Daimugen's fear of fighting was revealed to be the result of his first encounter with Daijinryuu long ago. But he managed to overcome his phobia to protect Ryuuseioh from Daijinryuu. In warrior mode, Daimugen can re-energize Ryuuseioh. Image:MMPR_Tor.jpg|Super Mythical Chi Beast Daimugen Image:MMPR Tor Head.jpg|Daimugen head Image:MMPR Tor Stand.jpg|Super Mythical Chi Warrior Daimugen Kameo First introduced in episode 22. A pudgy and strange-looking man who loved turtles and fearful of confrontations, who witnessed the Dairangers transform when they revived the Mythical Chi Beast Won Tiger. He spoke in a Nagoya accent and with no memory of his previous life, made a living out of selling illustrations he made, and dreamed of writing children's books. One day he found a Lai-Lai Jewel that reveals his true nature as Daimugen, resuming his true form when his new friend Kazu Tenjisei was in danger. Using the crystal, Kameo could change into Daimugen at will, but at other times the crystal would cause him to turn into a small turtle. Heavy Armor Chi Palace See also: Thunder Ultrazord "Shichisei Fusion! Heavy Armor Chi Palace" The '''Heavy Armor Chi Palace is the most powerful Dairanger weapon of all, and the combination of all seven Mythical Chi Beasts. First introduced in episode 31. It destroys Gorma monsters with its "Great Death Crush" finisher, where Ryuuseioh spin his Flying Dragon Rod like a propeller to raise the Heavy Armor Chi Palace into the sky, which is then brought down on the enemy. Vehicles and other Miscellany Kiber Machines Kiber Machines (キバーマシーン, Kibā Mashīn): Motorbikes themed after the Dairangers' individual Mythical Chi Beasts. They can sometimes have minds of their own. *'Red Kiber 1' (レッドキバー1, Reddo Kibā Wan): Ryou Tenkasei's motorbike. *'Green Kiber 2' (グリーンキバー2, Gurīn Kibā Tsū): Daigo Tengensei's motorbike. *'Blue Kiber 3' (ブルーキバー3, Burū Kibā Surī): Shouji Tenjusei's motorbike. *'Yellow Kiber 4' (イエローキバー4, Ierō Kibā Fō): Kazu Tenjisei's motorbike. *'Pink Kiber 5' (ピンクキバー5, Pinku Kibā Faibu): Lin Tenpusei's motorbike. Category:Sentai Arsenal Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger